With the advancement of liquid crystal display (LCD) techniques, the demand for the features of the liquid crystal display is getting higher.
A backlight module as an important integral portion of the liquid crystal display decides the frame quality of the liquid crystal display. Referring to FIG. 1A, in a conventional backlight module, a light bar 11 is disposed near one side of a lateral incident face 121 of a light guide plate 12. During the working of the backlight module, the light rays from the light bar 11 enter the light guide plate 12, and the light guide plate 12 transforms a spot light source of the light bar 11 into a planar light source to emit, for the realization of illumination of the backlight module.
Since the thickness of the liquid crystal display is constantly diminished, each part of the backlight module calls for thinner in thickness correspondingly, and a side frame calls for narrower in width correspondingly, which easily leads to bright spots at one side near the lateral incident face 121 of the light guide plate 12 as the light rays of the light bar 11 enter the light guide plate 12. Referring to FIG. 1B, the bright spots considerably affect the emission of the light rays of the backlight module, and further affect the frame quality of the liquid crystal display.